


Day Twenty-Seven

by FellQueen (Nikasha)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Humiliation, Nightmare!Sans - Freeform, Slime, Tentacles, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/FellQueen
Summary: Day Twenty-SevenPrompt: Degradation/HumiliationPairing: Nightmare!Sans/Reader





	Day Twenty-Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what happened here, but it was fun. Sorry I’m late AGAIN I was super busy yesterday.
> 
> Thanks to melodyrider for the pair suggestion~

This world was strange. The first thing was that it was a castle in the middle of nowhere. Second, there were few to no lights. Last, outside was perpetual night. It was like an actual cliche from a horror movie, minus the storm.  
Your phone vibrated and you quickly removed it, checking the screen with the dim light hidden behind your hand.  
_You there yet?_  
You groaned. Then winced and glanced around the area furtively before tapping back a hasty reply.  
_Yes. Thanks for caring even after you dared me to do this. Asshole._  
You held out your phone and turned on the flashlight. It made you flinch, but you marched determinedly onward, ignoring the buzz of what was probably snark in reply.  
The front doors were huge and ornate, despite being massive slabs of stone. There was a relief carved into it of an intricate tree with spreading branches, covering the entire upper half of the doors. You noticed there was a single apple hanging in the branches, and another lying on the ground. For some reason, it sent a chill down your spine.  
You pushed at the door. It groaned, but opened under your touch. You slipped inside when the crack was wide enough, then gently closed the door behind you.  
You noted the inside didn’t have a lock with some relief; horror movies did so like to lock giant doors behind unsuspecting victims.  
You turned. The entryway was grand, with a sweeping staircase and hallways branching off to the right and left. There were two more ornate doors past the staircase. Everything was the same slate gray stone, dark and foreboding. You couldn’t see a single piece of fabric.  
Probably just moths or rodents eating it all away.  
The hallways were incredibly dark, and you noted the stair was crumbling. Deciding the lesser of all evils was the twin doors ahead of you, you went up and nudged your way through them.  
A quiet little gasp escaped you when you entered. It was a throne room, massive in size and largely empty. Columns held up the sides, outlined by walkways that led further inside and out of sight. There was only a single chair. A monolith of a throne at the end of the room, of that same stone, but strangely unadorned. It called to you and at the same time repelled you.  
You took cautious, quiet steps towards the throne. Any little noise you made was loud, echoing off the stone. You noticed none of the surfaces were touched by dust, none of the columns gripped by ivy. It seemed dark, but cared for. There were cracks here and there, but they struck you as aesthetic rather than wear and tear.  
You held up your phone and took a picture of the chair. Flicking over to look at it, your heart leapt into your throat.  
In the photo, there was a dark, shadowy creature sitting on the throne.  
You quickly flashed your light at it again, pulse pounding in your ears.  
Nothing.  
Baffled and terrified, you looked at the photo again. The picture still showed that strange person. You could see some of the features now, legs and arms and a naked skull. The visible legs were too thin to be human, more skeletal. But it was of a pitch dark material and there was something coming off of it, confusing the profile.  
Something slick touched your arm.  
You were already primed to bolt, tension filtered through every fiber of your being. You shouted, tearing away and backing up as far as you could get, almost tripping over your own feet.  
The dark skeleton in front of you laughed.  
You could see now that it was a skeleton. But he had clothes and every part of him was made out of some viscous, dripping material that shined green in the light. The drops hitting the ground were eerily silent.  
“A human,” he said, sounding intrigued. His teeth were set in a chilling grin, and his one eye was wide. “Now how did you get here?”  
He wasn’t moving towards you, but you had an instinctive urge to run away. This guy radiated ill intent and an oppressive air that reminded you of how it felt to be alone in the dark.  
You stopped breathing for a moment, terrified to stillness, when one of the strange objects coming off of him touched under your chin and lifted your face. You could tell they were tentacles now. Why did a skeleton have tentacles?  
“You didn’t answer me.” His tone darkened slightly. “I asked you a question.”  
The words bubbled up before you could stop yourself. Anything to stop that awful feeling of pressure. “I-It was a dare. A friend of mine found this place a while back and we were talking about it and they dared me to come alone and check it out. W-We thought it was abandoned.”  
“Hmm. I see.” You inhaled a shaky breath as the tentacle moved away and the aura of danger receded slightly. “An accident, then.” He grimaced, brow furrowing. “I’ll have to fix that.”  
“Fix it?” you squeaked out.  
His gaze locked on you again. His expression smoothed back into a grin. “Yeah...but that can wait.”  
The tendrils lashed out at you with preternatural speed. There was no time for you to react before you were held in place, arms immobilized and a tentacle around your stomach with another clasped over your mouth. You started sucking in panicked breaths through your nose.  
“Shhh,” he whispered, stepping up until your bodies were pressed against each other. He dragged his teeth down your neck in a pseudo-kiss. “I won’t hurt you, human. There’s no fun in that. I’m just a little bored, and hearing you beg sounds like the perfect solution.”  
You squeezed your eyes shut for a moment before hastily opening them again, not wanting to lose sight of him.  
“My name is Nightmare,” he purred against your ear. “And I’ll make you dream of me.”  
The tendrils tightened around you until you were light-headed. The one around your face shifted and poked its way into your mouth. At first you kept your teeth clenched shut, but Nightmare grabbed your jaw and forced it open. The tentacle slipped between your teeth, tracing over your tongue then the roof of your mouth.  
“Bite me and you’ll regret it,” he said cooly, tightening his grip on your face for a moment before releasing you.  
You took a shuddering breath around the slick appendage in your mouth. It didn’t taste like much of anything, but it left a strange, indescribable sensation on your skin. Like slime, but not cool. It was kind of gross, kind of...interesting.  
And then you accidentally swallowed some.  
Nightmare made a rough grunting noise. The slime left a weird trail behind on its way down your throat, but the residue cleared away after a couple seconds. You made a disgruntled noise, put off by the oddness of it.  
He laughed at you. “I just opened you up and you’re already swallowing me down. Eager, are we?”  
You blushed, eyes going wide. You squeaked in protest, but the darkness in your mouth pressed down on your tongue and you gagged.  
“I don’t like when someone disagrees with me,” he said sweetly, but his grin was anything but sweet. “Toys need to shut up and know their place.”  
You were roughly pushed to your knees. He rewound the tentacles to hold your arms to your body and slipped one between your legs, grinding up against you. Despite your embarrassment, you gasped at the heat that shot through you when the tendril pressed against your crotch and held there, a tantalizing source of warmth and friction.  
“Better.” Nightmare had his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, you now noticed, a completely relaxed stance as he screwed with your head. You couldn’t even really tell if he was getting off on it.  
The tentacle moved away, to your silent dismay, but slipped inside your pants. It pushed its way down between your legs again before it got stuck.  
Nightmare sighed, rolling his eyelight. “Of course,” he grumbled. He put his hands to your hips and dragged your pants lower and lower until they hit the floor and the tendril had free reign. It wasted no time finding its way back to its previous position, sliding along you.  
You grunted, blinking away tears. You weren’t quite scared, although you probably should have been, but it was getting to be a whole lot of sensation and not much you could do about it.  
The surface under you squirmed, and you felt something slick and rounded testing your entrance.  
You tugged at the tentacle holding you, shuddering. Arousal was making you wet, but you still weren’t sure about this. Probably better to escape.  
The tendril in your mouth curled over your tongue in an oddly soothing fashion. Distracted, you didn’t notice when Nightmare reached down and began toying with your clit. It was sudden and unexpected and you would probably be forgiven for making a loud cry in response. He was completely relentless, and even when you tried to buck away, the tentacles kept you in place.  
Tension was winding up in your belly faster than a coiling spring and just before you felt it wash over you...he stopped. He stopped touching you, the tentacle moved away, any source of pleasure was taken from you.  
You jerked so hard you choked yourself on the tentacle in your mouth. It retreated abruptly and you sucked in a gasp of air, feeling black ooze and spit trailing down your chin.  
“What a mess.” Nightmare shook his head. He reached out and wiped it away with a thumb, then stuck the phalange in the corner of your mouth as you heaved for air. “You didn’t even know me a few minutes ago and you’re already at my mercy.”  
More embarrassment washed through you. Coupled with the denied orgasm, you were left shaking and unable to meet his gaze.  
“Human. Look at yourself. Look how badly you want me.”  
You shivered, closing your legs as best you could with the inky darkness still between them. You wondered if the ooze had marked you down along your cunt as well.  
He threaded his fingers through your hair gently, then gripped tight. “Ask nicely and maybe your king will let you cum.”  
King? You tried to look at him, but the hold on your hair held you still. You just winced and shifted uncertainly.  
Nightmare smiled wider. “Very well.” The tentacle under you shifted and started to rub back and forth along your clit pussy, sending sparks through your nervous system. You moaned helplessly, twitching as the building tension quickly rose again. Then something pressed against your entrance and slowly began to slide in.  
You arched into the grasp on your hair, tugging at the binding keeping your arms to your sides. The tendril pressed deep inside you, then stopped, undulating in motions that had you moaning without restraint.  
Nightmare was impassive throughout. His grin was neutral, content to watch you suffer. “You like this,” he said suddenly, soft and deep. Your pulse jumped at his voice. “Being toyed with. Being less than dirt. It’s pathetic, really.”  
You squeezed your eyes shut, but you were tightening around the tentacle inside your passage. There was no hiding your reactions at this point, every tiny tell broadcast to the dark skeleton. It was especially clear when you started winding up again, sucking in breaths and jerking your hips against the object inside you.  
Of course, he stopped again.  
You groaned in dismay and gasped out, “Please!” Horror surged through your mind but it was a shadow next to the overwhelming need to cum.  
Nightmare’s grin widened. “There we go. Ready to obey, human?”  
You hesitated, but mumbled, “Y-Yes...”  
The tentacles all abruptly released you, leaving you dangling painfully by his grip in your hair and the one up your cunt, before he let go and you fell onto your hands and knees in front of him. You coughed and slowly looked up before he pressed a foot to your head to make you lower it again.  
“What did I say before?” he asked softly, dangerously.  
You swallowed. Hesitation was creeping back in, but the tendril filling you up reminded you of what you could have.  
Well, what did it matter? You would never see this guy again.  
You lowered your head under his foot. “Please let me cum,” you whispered.  
He poked your cheek with his foot. “That’s all you’ve got?” He sounded disappointed.  
Fear pushed you into action. You nuzzled his foot and added, “Please, your highness?”  
“Heh. Much better.” He lifted your face with a hand under your jaw, looking you over. “Ugh, still a mess. Might as well.”  
The other tentacle shoved its way into your mouth again, but this time it pushed its way to the back. You gagged and tried to jerk away, but at the same time the other one began undulating against, sneaking deeper inside you. You choked, twitching in reaction to the obstruction in your mouth and the mass in your cunt. It was all so overwhelming, but the fire wasn’t quite catching.  
“Greedy.” Nightmare, snickering, flicked across your clit lazily.  
You released, arching painfully. The tendril in your passage felt huge as you clamped down on it, shuddering and jerking your hips. You swallowed in reaction, black ooze trailing down your throat.  
Nightmare sighed, eyelid lowering slightly as he visibly shivered. His breathing quickened, but he held shocking control over himself, the only other sign of his own pleasure the faint blush of green across his face.  
You slowly came down, slumping against his legs. The tentacle slipped from your mouth, dripping with saliva and ooze. The other removed itself from your pussy, earning a quiet moan from you.  
You blinked as Nightmare nudged you with his legs into sitting on your own and looked up. He had a tentacle poised by your face. You could smell yourself on it and you realized it was the one you had come on.  
You turned your head away slightly. He grabbed your face, pulling you back. “Obey,” he hissed.  
You swallowed again and turned to look at it. When you drew your tongue over the surface, it tasted like you and something else, something bitter.  
Nightmare pulled it away, the appendages all coiling up behind him like pet snakes. He smirked at you. “What do you say?”  
You were tired. Too tired to care anymore. “Thank you, my king,” you rasped. Your throat hurt a bit.  
“A good toy,” he admitted reluctantly. “Too bad you won’t be coming around anymore.”  
And he melted into nothing.  
You flinched, looking at the floor where he had disappeared. You shakily slipped your pants back on, then stood. It took you a moment to get your legs to cooperate, but you managed to get out of the castle. No way you were snooping around with the goop lord there.  
Outside, your phone suddenly buzzed, flooded with messages of concern from your stupid friend. It must not have gotten reception inside. You texted to reassure them, then started slowly heading back to your car.  
Nightmare had kept his promise. You had dreams about him for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> List used: https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=21
> 
> Next is broken/soul cracks


End file.
